Percy Jackson Truth Or Dare
by camopanda.82
Summary: The Demis have fun by playing t or d! I OWN NOTHING RICK RIORDAN OWNS ALL! I ONLY own Helena, Lauren, and Jen! Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

-Descriptions-

Helena: long, red, curly hair, big blue green eyes, tan, tall, and a few freckles.

Lauren: Long, straight, brownish blond hair, hazel eyes, kind of short, and freckles.

Jen: Long, straight, dark brown hair, a little shorter then Helena but taller than Lauren, brown eyes.

-Helena's POV—

I woke up in cabin 3 around 8 am on a nice day. It was June, the sun was shining, and it was warm outside. I grabbed a camo tank top, black jean shorts with holes, and combat boots, and then brushed my hair. I put on a little eyeliner I don't use blush or lipstick. I find lip stick weird and I'm really tan my grandma on my mom had Egyptian ancestors. I decided to go see Lauren and Jen, both of them are in Aphrodite's cabin.

When I got to the cabin Lauren answered in her pajamas still. "Hey." She slightly smiled then let me in. I walked in and saw Jen sitting on the bed day dreaming. Probably about her boyfriend, Travis Stoll.

"What's the plans for today?" I smiled as Lauren slipped on a purple sun dress, and put on makeup.

"No idea, you know anything Jen?" Lauren asked while brushing her hair. Jen put on a black and blue t shirt, then a blue skirt.

"Travis said they're having a truth or dare game in the Hermes cabin." She smiled and put on a little make up.

"Cool!" Lauren cheered.

"Who's playing?" I had to ask.

"Travis, Connor, Piper, Nico, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, and Leo." Jen listed. I smiled.

"Wait what about Hazel and Frank?" Lauren asked.

"They wouldn't play." She laughed a little.

"Not going to ask." I yelled before Lauren could ask. They both laughed.

"Ready?" Lauren smiled as she walked to the cabin door to leave. Jen and I ran over to her.

"Yup!" I grinned. We all three ran outside and went to the Hermes cabin. When we entered we saw everyone sitting down already. In a big circle was Travis, Connor, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Nico, Jason, and then Piper. I sat in between Leo and Nico, Lauren sat in between me and Nico, and then Jen sat in between Piper and Travis.

"So," Connor smiled at Percy, "Truth or dare?"

** Well this was the first chapter this won't be a very long story so please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

-Lauren's POV—

"Truth!" Percy answered Connor. Connor and Travis both frowned disappointed, hoping he'd choose dare.

"If you couldn't date Annabeth who would you date?" Connor smiled. Percy looked at Annabeth then back at Connor. Annabeth looked at Connor with a death glare.

"Lauren." Percy smiled. My eyes widened and looked at him.

"Huh?" I asked confused. Percy was my best friend's big brother and he acted like he hated me.

"You heard him." Leo smirked.

"You look like an apple for how red your face is right now Lauren." Helena laughed.

"Let's continue!" I yelled getting irritated.

-Nico's POV—

I kept looking at Lauren out of the corner of my eye; I was a little jealous when Percy said he would date her. After I met Lauren my crush on Percy was gone, and I developed a crush on her. I sat there quietly while everyone was laughing. Just as they stopped Percy looked at me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I muttered.

"Kiss the girl you like out of Jen, Helena, and Lauren." Percy smirked.

-Leo's POV-

"I have to do what?" Nico growled.

"You heard me." Percy laughed. I sat there trying not to show that if he kisses Helena; I will kill him. We sat there for a second Nico looked at Jen, then Lauren, then Helena, and then Lauren again. He leaned in close and kissed Lauren, I sighed a little relieved.


	3. Chapter 3

-Helena's POV—

"Truth." I smiled at Nico after he asked me.

"If you had to marry any guy in this cabin right now, and you couldn't ever divorce him who would it be?" Everyone stared at me smiling a little.

"Easy Leo." I smirked. Leo's eyes slightly widened.

"Really?" He asked.

"Duh." I laughed. "Travis truth or dare?"

"DARE!" He yelled.

"Calm down first of all, next go act as if you're in a soap opera." I laughed. He smirked, walked up to a random girl and yelled.

"How could you on our wedding day?" She looked at him confused then he grabbed her, kissed her, then ran back in the cabin.

"Nice." Jen laughed.

"Why did you run?" Jason asked.

"The girl I kissed was Thalia I knew a punch was coming." He explained we laughed.

"Lauren, truth or dare?" Travis asked.

"Dare." She smiled.

"Put make up on someone would ya? I want to see your skills." He grinned.

"My pleasure." Lauren looked at me.

"Hell. No." I told her.

"Yup." She tackled me. "Percy, Jason, Travis help me get her to the cabin!" All four of them picked me up and carried me to the Aphrodite cabin.

"I hate you." I muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

-Percy's POV—

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Helena's make over from Lauren. It took an hour, but my sister looked pretty. Lauren curled her hair making it less frizzy, made her put on a blue and black dress, and she actually had make up on including bright red lip stick. "Wow." I heard Leo mutter.

"Let's just continue the game please!" Helena groaned and sat down.

"Jason truth or dare?" Lauren asked.

"Truth."

"Wuss." Travis whispered to Connor.

"Shut it Stoll." Jason laughed.

"Anyways," Lauren interrupted. "You and one girl get to survive a zombie apocalypse you get to choose the girl of course, but it can't be Piper. Who would it be?" Everyone looked at him.

"Annabeth," He replied I gave him a death glare. "What?"

"My girlfriend, seriously?"

"You think you'd be happy I'm helping her live."

"Shut up." Annabeth demanded.

"Piper, truth or dare?" Jason looked at her smiling sweetly.

"Dare." She replied.

"Do a funky jig."

"For real?"

"Yup, with music too." She groaned, turned on _My Chemical Romance_, and danced.

"There." She muttered and sat back down while everyone laughed.

"Who's turn now?" Leo asked.

"I believe you haven't been asked yet." Helena grinned.

"Leo, truth or dare?" Piper snickered.

** Hey guys sorry it's taking so long to update I started school so I will update when I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry but I dont have time to write and I have sooo much going on..cant think of anything to add either so I'm stopping the story. Keep an eye out on my account though when I have time Im going to try and start fresh!


End file.
